¿A qué velocidad agita las alas una mariposa?
by KingnLionheart
Summary: Stiles nunca se había preguntado aquello hasta ese momento, cuando al elevar el rostro, sus ojos viajan inevitablemente hasta donde Derek se encuentra.


**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece, ni obtengo remuneración alguna por hacer esto.

**Personajes: **Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski _(Sterek)_

* * *

**¿A qué velocidad agita las alas una mariposa?**

* * *

¿A qué velocidad agita las alas una mariposa?

Stiles nunca se había preguntado aquello hasta ese momento, cuando al elevar el rostro, sus ojos viajan inevitablemente hasta donde Derek se encuentra. No puede evitar recorrerle, tan sutil como puede (que a decir verdad es demasiado obvio), de pies a cabeza; nunca nadie había logrado eso en él, quizá Lydia alguna vez, cuando la miró por primera vez. Pero ahora, con ese hombre, no podía evitar que sus ojos viajaran inevitablemente a él, como si fuera una abeja a la flor.

La respiración se torna poco a poco más agitada, agitando las aletas de su nariz y provocando que abra un poco la boca, por sólo algunos segundos, queriendo recuperar la calma que perdió apenas el hombre lobo se ha sacado la playera, para comenzar a hacer ejercicio. Siente los labios secos, e incluso un poco quebradizos, por lo que acaba por pasar la lengua sobre el inferior y luego el superior, humedeciendo. Y el aire escapa de nuevo, cuando le ve contraer el abdomen.

Un latido, y luego otro más, fuerte. A cada segundo más rápido es el golpeteo contra su pecho, y Stiles siente que se le sale del pecho, al igual que esas mariposas –que más bien parecen animales salvajes, como abejas, si lo piensa bien, o quizá halcones, ha leído que ellos en verdad vuelan sumamente rápido, lo que no viene al caso, ahora que recuerda- le revuelven el estómago y tornan su respiración entrecortada.

Más rápido, más fuerte; su corazón se agita y es como si golpearan con fuerza su torso, le marea un poco incluso. Y siente el sudor nacer en su nuca, frío, deslizándose entre sus omóplatos, e incluso en sus axilas; ¿no hace un poco de calor en ese lugar? El verano aún no llega, pero Stiles desea simplemente sacarse la campera y dejar que el fresco viento de la primavera azote su cuerpo. Humano o no, la brisa le trae el olor del otro hombre: sudor, tierra y un perfume que no conoce. Siente el calor aumentar, viajando de manera lenta por todo su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que Derek ya no está moviendo más su cuerpo, ensimismado como está en rememorar esa imagen donde la fina capa de sudor había cubierto la espalda contraria. No es sino hasta que escucha las hojas crujir bajo unos pies que no son los suyos, que sale de su pequeño 'paraíso', para enfrentarse al hecho de que ha sido atrapado en pleno momento, justo donde todo iba _jodidamente bien_. Se agita, pero ahora no es por el calor que el otro le provoca, ni por su cercanía.

Sus ojos, del color de las avellanas, se centran en los verdes (¿o eran azules? Nunca estuvo seguro) iris del otro. La ansiedad, y un repentino miedo, comienzan a hacerse presentes en él, buscando remplazar aquellas mariposas y apretarle la boca del estómago con fuerza, como si el aliento se le fuera; agradece que no sea un ataque de pánico, aquello sería sumamente vergonzoso. Y tonto. Relaja un poco los hombros y se mueve, incómodo, para alejarse del árbol donde estaba recargado –supuestamente esperando a Scott- y al mismo tiempo, de Derek. No puede negar que le intimida un poco… bueno, quizá un poco más de lo que admi-… no, le acojonaba, y mucho, en ese mismo instante.

—Hey, chucho, ¿necesitas algo? —La voz, (traidora, asquerosa voz traidora), le sale un poco entrecortada, delatando que las emociones que hasta hace segundos dominaban su cuerpo, prevalecían. Un poco.

Derek no responde, y Stiles llega a la conclusión de que no le sorprende para nada el hecho de que no lo haga. Ese hombre habla poco, pero cuando lo hace, es o para amenazarle a él de muerte –mínimo de patearle el trasero- o para contar que se ha metido en gordos problemas; y es serio cuando dice gordos, como aquella vez con la manada… de alfas. Aún se estremece un poco al recordar. Su bate había servido poco esos días.

Volviendo a lo que es importante, y de lo que nunca debió alejarse, nota cómo una de aquellas cejas tan pobladas se eleva. ¿Acaso está preguntándole algo? Oh, sí, claro que lo está. Stiles casi puede escuchar esa pregunta, aquel serio –y curiosamente cargado de un forzado desdén-: "¿Pasa algo?" Y por ello, acaba por curvar los labios en una sonrisa, ni sincera ni forzada, sólo pequeña y natural, de esas que buscan ocultar algo que todos saben.

—Vamos, hombre, ¿por qué mejor no vuelves a lo que hacías en lugar de verme tan fijamente? —Un chasquido de lengua fue lo que siguió entonces, porque por todos los dioses si es que existían, y ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante probable dado que seres sobrenaturales que jamás pensó sí lo hacían… como fuera, aquella mirada no le disgustaba del todo, la intensidad le intimidaba mucho, más que sólo mucho, pero al mismo tiempo lograba que cada vello de todo su cuerpo se erizara, le cortaba el aliento. Era desesperante—. Deberías de saber que, de hecho, es de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien e ignorar cuando te están hablando; siquiera un asentimiento o-… oh, sí, ¿lo ves? No te costaba nada, chucho. Y eh, no me mires así que yo no te hecho nada.

Y habría seguido parloteando, víctima de sus propios nervios, de no ser porque Derek elevó una mano y con eso le bloqueó una de sus rutas de salida –llámese de escape.

—Stiles.

—¿Sí?

—Cállate.

—… ¿Y por qué mejor no me ha-mghn…? —Efectivo, el silencio llegó cuando el adolescente llevaba media frase, para ser remplazada por el sonido del aire abandonando sus pulmones, en forma de un jadeo que él consideró _bastante _vergonzoso.

¿Nadie enseñó nunca a Derek a no interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando?

Vagamente, mientras sus manos intentaban empujarle lejos de su cuerpo, Stiles agradeció aquello. Porque de querer apartarle por la sorpresa, había pasado a encajar sus uñas mal cortadas en los hombros del mayor; su rostro, como acto reflejo, se había inclinado a un costado para aceptarle, abriendo la boca y dejando que le saboreara, tanto como él mismo hizo en la boca del otro hombre.

Y el golpeteo en su estómago regresa, se desliza a su bajo vientre y provoca que gima en medio del beso –ese donde siente que Derek está intentando devorarle los labios, en lugar de sólo besarlo. Se estremece, como el adolescente virgen que es, al sentir esas vibraciones que sabe son por el placer. Ni siquiera el cosquilleo de aquella barba bien cortada contra su mentón le molesta, o en sus mejillas, y por supuesto que no le molestaría sentirle en su cuello; pero entonces se aleja, dejándole a Stiles la sensación de haberse ido tan rápido como llegó.

Sus manos se quedan quietas aunque ahora sean aquellos ojos claros quienes le analizan, que parecen leerle sólo con una mirada. Sus labios entreabiertos y rojizos, un poco húmedos, temblorosos, porque besar a Derek ha sido completamente diferente que besar a Lydia, Malia o a Caitlin, besarlo a él se ha sentido infinitamente mejor. Escucha, más que siente, su corazón golpear agitado y de manera casi violenta contra su pecho, en sus oídos retumba, y sabe que no se necesitan sentidos sobrenaturales, para saber que el mayor los escucha.

—… pero no por esto significa que voy a dejar de llamar-… ¡Ay, joder, ¿qué demonios te pasa?! —Lleva una mano a su nuca, ahí donde se ha golpeado cuando el hombre lobo pareció perder la calma y le dio un empujón, en la frente. Stiles frunce el ceño y arruga los labios; le molesta eso, que le trate como a un mocoso o en su defecto, como a un saco de boxeo; al mismo nivel en que le agrada –significa que no lo ve como alguien menos, ¿no?

—¿No te puedes quedar callado un segundo, Stiles? —Le gruñe, y es literalmente un gruñido, por lo que se silencia en el acto antes de apretar los labios y mirarle, desafiante.

—Y sino, ¿qué harás, _sourwolf_? —Y ahí está.

Ese olor, poderoso y abrazador, de nuevo se hace presente. El olor puro del deseo sexual, de la lujuria, de la insana búsqueda de algo entre ellos; para Derek, Stiles en ese momento es la máxima expresión de un afrodisiaco, es como si le dominara con sólo desprender esa fina capa de sudor, invisible al ojo humano aún. El reto, por tanto, le viene como caído del cielo.

A Stiles le estremece la sonrisa que el otro muestra. Es más grande que aquellas arrogantes y presumidas que ha llegado a mostrar, es una de confianza, de seducción; Derek sí que sabe cómo provocarlo, porque han pasado apenas unos segundos, pero ignorando por completo donde están, el menor baja las manos de aquellos hombros y siente bajo las palmas las ondulaciones de aquellos músculos.

—Dije… —La diestra se acomoda sobre la cintura de Stiles, casi a media espalda, y la siniestra roza su muslo, antes de sujetarlo— que te calles. —Finalizó, justo cuando le elevaba para golpearlo sin cuidado contra la rasposa superficie del árbol, empotrándole, y golpeando aquella boca que no podía estar cerrada más de diez segundos, con la propia.

—¡Mghn! Oh, por… ¡_De-Derek_! Ahí no…aahh…

Sobraba decir que, en lo que restó del día, ni siquiera las aves atravesaron aquel claro. Y no, el perfecto oído de Scott no captó a su mejor amigo _gimiendo _el nombre de ese hombre al que tanto decía temer; claro que no.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer.


End file.
